


Thin Jeans Are A Blessing And A Curse

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Protective Dan, Size Kink, Teasing, angst with happy ending, big dick Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Barry accidentally falls on Ross' lap and likes what he feels. Ross notices Barry acting differently and decided to have some fun not realising that Barry actually has feelings for him.





	Thin Jeans Are A Blessing And A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe some Rubberdoop with big dick!Ross and Barry just finding out by an accidental bone. Ensue whatever you want.

Ross and Barry had been recording for hours at this point, barely taking a break. They’d been putting in longer sessions so that Ross had more time to animate, and while neither of them minded, it was exhausting and they were glad when they had finished and said goodbye for the day.

Barry was the first to get up, taking a few steps before falling, his legs dead from sitting for so long. It wouldn’t have been a big deal but he felt right on Ross. Again, no a big deal, just laugh it off, it wasn’t the first time he’d ended up on Ross’ lap from some reason. It was just that all those other times Ross hadn’t been wearing such thin jeans. Barry could tell that he probably wasn’t wearing underwear either from how easily he could feel Ross’ cock.

Of course when it happened he brushed it off, pretended he couldn’t feel Ross’ cock, his very large cock, and he quickly got off of Ross’ lap with an apology which Ross responded with a laugh and saying that it wasn’t a big deal. If only he knew.

So maybe Barry had fantasised about Ross before. He wasn’t proud about it, in fact he felt guilty about it even as he was getting off, but whenever he let himself think of Ross in that way he never imagined that Ross had a big dick, at least not as big as he had just felt. Considering how long they had been friends and the fact that he had seen Ross in just his boxers he was surprised that he was only finding out now.

That night he couldn’t take his mind of the feeling of sitting on Ross’ lap. He imagined grinding on Ross, maybe even teasing him, feeling Ross’ massive cock get hard underneath him. While he wasn’t sure if Ross was dominant, the Ross in his imagination was, flipping him on his back and fucking him with little prep so Barry can remember this as punishment for teasing.

When Barry came he let out loud moans of Ross’ name and was thankful that he now lived on his own. The afterglow didn’t last long as Barry found himself feeling guilty again, knowing that what happened was an accident and he shouldn’t be thinking about on of his best friends like that. Maybe he wouldn’t have felt so guilty if he knew that Ross had also been thinking about the events of that day, and how cute Barry looked when he was flustered. He knew that Barry had felt his cock, he wondered if in his shock Barry had noticed that he was semi-erect. In his mind he created this sweet and innocent Barry, pretending to be oblivious but ultimately, they end up fucking, Barry slowly riding his cock. Ross didn’t feel as guilty as Barry did, brushing it off and going to sleep.

The next time they say each other Ross noticed that Barry was acting different around him, never making direct eye contact and constantly blushing and getting flustered. Every now and again he would catch Barry staring, mainly at him crotch. Whenever he saw Ross catch him he’d quickly turn his head, making things more obvious. It was pretty clear that Barry wanted Ross’ cock, and Ross wanted Barry on his cock so he came up with a plan to help them both get what they want.

Ross was never one to do things the easy way. In fact he constantly made things more difficult for himself but when he had a plan he was going to stick to it, stubborn as ever. He bought himself some new jeans, and found some of his jeans that he hadn’t worn in a while because they were a bit to tight or had become thin from wearing them so much. Whenever he knew that Barry was going to be at the office he wore the tightest, thinnest jeans possible, most of the time also not wearing underwear. Barry couldn’t keep his eyes off Ross, constantly becoming more and more flustered as Ross flirted with him. He kept telling himself that it was just a joke, or that Ross wasn’t doing it on purpose but then they had a late night recording session.

They both decided to wear pyjamas, acting as if it was a sleep over. Barry had gotten a little more comfortable around Ross and his incredibly tight pants but nothing prepared him for this.

Ross was wearing thin pyjama pants, not only that but he wasn’t wearing underwear and Barry could actually see Ross’ cock through the material. Not only that but as they played the game, which had some very sexual undertones, all part of Ross’ plan, Barry noticed the front of Ross’ pants became slightly wet with pre-cum. Barry tried his hardest not to stare. He was so sure now that Ross knew about his feelings and that this was all a joke. Would Ross really do that?

Before Barry could think about it more he got a text from Dan saying that some pipes in their apartment were making weird noises and he was wondering if Barry could check them out before they called for someone to come out and look at them, not wanting to waste money. Barry agreed, thankful to leave because if he was around Ross for much longer he would break. He had to wait for Dan to pick him up since he’d drove him in and Barry was meant to be staying at the office overnight. Barry and Ross rearranged when they would record again so they could catch up, Ross doing most of the talking because Barry was a little preoccupied with trying not to stare at the wet patch and Ross’ very obvious erection. When Dan came up to say hi to Ross before they left Barry didn’t notice the dirty look Dan gave Ross, but Ross did and he hoped that it was all he was going to get from Dan.

It wasn’t.

The next day Dan purposely sought Ross out, which wasn’t hard since they were both at the office anyway. Ross tried to play innocent but Dan quickly cut through his bullshit.

“Ross stop it,” Dan told him through gritted teeth. He rarely got angry but the fact that Ross was messing with Barry’s heart frustrated him to no end and he couldn’t believe that Ross would actually do something like that.

“Stop doing what Dan?” Ross asked coyly. He knew what he was doing, of course he did, but maybe Dan would see it as a misunderstanding.

“You know what! Do you think it’s fucking funny playing with Barry’s feelings like that? You getting off on it? Do you know how long he’s had feelings for you? This is fucking sick Ross. I never thought you’d ever take things this far.”

Ross had seen Dan angry before, he had even been on the receiving end of that anger a few times, but it was never like this.

He wasn’t intended to hurt Barry. Ross didn’t think that Barry had actual feelings for him and just wanted a good time.

“Dan I didn’t, of course I didn’t know! I’d never hurt Barry like that,” Ross felt terrible. He should have thought more about the way Barry was acting before he decided to carry out his stupid plan.

Dan let out a sigh of annoyance.

“Look, just, if you don’t feel the same about Barry just stop. He doesn’t need this.” Dan wasn’t meant to know about Barry’s crush of around two years at this point, but for one thing Barry was loud and for another thing he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, and constantly let things slip when he was at home. He was constantly bringing up Ross, and while Dan found it adorable he wished Barry would just make a move. Now with the way that Ross was acting, it seemed like he was mocking Barry and Barry seemed to think that too. Dan could tell that Barry was upset even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m not trying to hurt him,” Ross said again, his voice weak. He hated what he had been doing, but it was never malicious.

“I know buddy,” Dan could see Ross was sorry for his actions and while in his anger he had accused Ross of hurting Barry on purpose his more rational side knew that Ross wasn’t actually like that. He patted Ross’ shoulder and left, giving Ross time to reflect on everything.

Ross vowed to throw away every pair of jean that didn’t fit him well or had become too worn to really justify wearing. He understood that his plan was stupid, and he didn’t fully understand why he did it in the first place. So he caught Barry staring at his crotch, he could have just brushed it off. It wasn’t like he hadn’t caught people doing it before, but for some reason he played with Barry. Not only that but he had thought about having sex with Barry. That was his end goal. Was he looking for a relationship? He’d always thought that Barry had a cuteness to him, and he was kind. His thoughts did often drift towards Barry. Was that why he did all this, because he had feelings for Barry?

The more Ross thought about it the more everything he did started to make sense. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realised his feelings, maybe he just automatically suppressed them because he didn’t think he had a chance. Now that he knew Barry shared his feelings Ross just hoped that it wasn’t too late and that his actions hadn’t made Barry reconsider his crush.

He sent Barry a text asking if they could meet up, trying to come across as casual but he was pretty sure he failed. Either way Barry agreed and they met at Ross’ apartment after he finished work. Ross had thought about taking Barry to that small independent coffee place they both liked but didn’t want to risk being in public if things didn’t go well.

Ross invited Barry in and made them coffee, and they talked for a while about work and how their day had been. Barry noticed that Ross was wearing normal pants for once and Barry’s glance didn’t escape Ross, reminding him why they were doing this.

“Look Barry, I want to apologise for something,” Ross began, hoping that Barry wouldn’t hate him after this.

Barry looked at Ross confused, and there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. He figured Ross knew about his crush and was about to turn him down. There wasn’t anything he could do to make things better, so he braced himself and hoped that Ross got this over with quickly.

“I, well I guess I’ve been teasing you. Like I never intended to hurt you or-or anything I just y’know caught you staring and assumed you wanted my dick but then Dan said you had a crush on me and I didn’t know and then I realised that I was doing all this because I, well I also had feelings for you.” Ross rushed his words due to nerves and Barry could barely process what he said, jumping from thoughts of he was right that Ross was mocking him, then that Dan knew about his crush and finally to the fact that Ross felt the same way. The last bit Barry was sure he didn’t hear right. He’d been so ready to get his heartbroken.

Ross took Barry’s silence as a bad sigh and apologised again, hoping he hadn’t ruined their friendship.

“I understand if you hate me right now but I honestly had no clue that you had feelings for me.”

Barry shook his head.

“Ross I could never hate you this is just… it’s a lot to take in.”

Ross nodded. His heart was racing and he could feel himself starting to sweat due to fear.

“Do you really… do you really feel the same?” Barry’s voice was soft, nervous even.

“Yes. I didn’t realise until I stopped to think why I was doing this. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Ross went to continue apologising when Barry leaned forward and kissed him. He quickly eased into the kiss, pushing Barry back onto the couch, and Barry knew what Ross was getting at and pushed Ross back.

“No way, you’re not getting away with what you did that easy,” Barry laughed, stealing another kiss but this time he didn’t let it go on for as long. Ross let out a small whine, not appreciating that fact that Barry was blue-balling him.

“Nu-uh, do you know how many nights I spent thinking about you? Or how long I had to stay in the office trying to hide my boner? Your waiting.” Barry smirked and Ross never knew that Barry had such a sadistic side. He liked it, but at the same time he hated it.

“You’re really going to blue-ball yourself just to get back at me?” Ross asked, hoping that the answer was no.

“What’s a couple more nights with just my hand,” Barry shrugged before kissing Ross one last time and then leaning to get the remote so they could watch something.

Ross felt like Barry was going to be the death of him, but he also saw a challenge to get out of this punishment and he always liked a challenge. Maybe his plan wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Okay it was, but it still led to good things so he was counting it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
